hedonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spike Gun
Spike Gun Spike Guns are the epitome of crystal-based weaponry and I.D. Fixer tinkering. They are also referred to by their nickname, "Praak", inspired by the porcupine rat-like critters populating the underground world of Hedon. Their production is costly and requires a lot of time and effort, with a design that has undergone three different versions culminating with the one currently available in the game. The weapon evolved from a weak nail gun used in recon missions to a bulkier rifle capable of shooting larger spikes. The final version also comes with a crystal powered heater and because of that the gun's case and key components are made from dark iron, preventing heat transmission that would normally burn the wielder's hands. It also features a stronger, fixed stock, as many Reavers have reported their stocks breaking or being hard to fold properly. The gun operates as a crystal-powered Gauss rifle. Earlier versions had no conventional chambers, the trigger being coupled with a magazine lid that opened when pulled, feeding the spikes right into the coil system propelling them away. Because of this, the rate of fire was often ridiculously high, leading to several problems in the field. The last version comes with a much lower rate of fire, the power of the coils being interrupted for a brief moment which also allows for the spike to be heated in the chamber before being shot. The Spike Gun is still known to heat up, especially during sustained fire but aside from steaming up briefly, it does not affect its combat capability. Because they are expensive to make, only few of them are in use (under 800), and each rifle has a number painted to it to keep track of the series. Even with the added bulk on the latest version, it is still the primary weapon of choice for the I.D. Reaver due to its versatility and power at longer ranges. The Spike Gun uses Spike Mags containing 36 shots. It can also be reloaded with bundles of 8 spikes usually found around workshop areas or dropped by the Cultist upon death. Primary Fire Primary fire unleashes a fully automatic stream of spikes at a decently high rate of fire and with very good accuracy and low recoil, making it a trusty all rounder. Alt Fire Using the alternate fire causes an aim down sights (with a small zoom) and removes the crosshairs. While aiming down sights, firing sends out fast, powerful bursts of three shots that deal maximum damage with pinpoint accuracy. Tactics The Spike Gun is the most reliable weapon to use at range, and the alt fire bursts are ideal for taking out low to mid tier enemies like the Initiate as fast as possible and without any waste of ammo. The Spike Gun is also the most reliable weapon for shooting underwater (although due to an engine limitation, spikes sometimes take weird angles and trajectories). The spikes also move slightly slower, and do less damage (also pointed out by their decals losing heat much faster than normally). Using it in combination with the Potion of Haste makes it shoot and reload extremely fast, turning it into a really powerful pseudo machine gun.